Initiation with a baby
by divergentlover2521
Summary: Tris and Tobias knew each other in Abnegation and Tobias got Tris pregnant. Tris promises to follow him but will thing go smoothly during initiation or will they find that peace is not so easily found?
1. Chapter 1

**T R I S**

I take a deep breath and enter the abandoned warehouse where I am supposed to meet Tobias. I never thought helping the bruised and bloody boy hiding in here a few months ago would lead to this but there's no turning back now. I shuffle forward a bit and let my eyes adjust to the darkness until I can see enough to move without hitting anything. I quickly scan the room and see Tobias waiting for me near the middle of the room.

"Tobias?" I call out as I move towards him, unsure of his reaction when I tell him. He turns and the sound of his name, a big goofy grin on his face. He swiftly crosses the room and pulls me into his arms, planting his lips firmly on mine. I get lost in his embrace, my lips moving in time with his, all my thoughts incoherent and easily drowned out by his lips on mine. It takes me a full minute before I am able to remember what I needed to tell him and push him away.

"Tris?" he asks, his brow furrowing in concern and confusion. "What's wrong. Did I do something? Are you okay?"

"Yes and no. I need to tell you something, and before I do, promise you won't do anything... reckless." I stare into his eyes, the deep blue filled with emotion. Tobias hesitates for a small moment before nodding. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and continue.

"Tobias, I'm pregnant," I say and his face lights up with joy before his features fall and he collapses to the floor.

"No, no, no, Tris I can't! What if I turn out like _him!_ I couldn't live with myself if I hurt this baby, or you!" He puts his head on his knees and cries. I put my arms around him and just hold him.

"Hey, just listen for a second, okay? Just listen. The fact that you are already concerned about this baby and that you don't want to hurt it just proves you aren't going to be anything like him and when I come join Dauntless with this baby we are going to be a family and you are going to be the best father there ever was. You will never be anything like _him,_ I promise." I soothe and he stops crying and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Promise you'll follow me to Dauntless? That in one year I'll see you and our child?"

"I promise."

***** TIME SKIP ***** Tobias' Choosing Ceremony

I walk beside Tobias as we climb the stairs of the Hub. Because public displays of affection are frowned upon in Abnegation and I'm not supposed to let others know I'm in a relationship with Tobias, I can't hold his hand or give him a hug to comfort him so I simply brush my hand against his. Whenever I touch his hand he relaxes a little bit. We reach the top and we separate, him to stand with the others 16-year-olds and me to sit with my family in the crowd. I try to hide my nervousness as I shift and mostly tune out the ceremony until I hear his name.

"Tobias Eaton," The Candor calls. My mom secretly slips her hand into mine. She always seems to know everything but never talks to me about it, just shows her support. He steps up and takes the knife. He takes the knife and puts it against his palm. His eyes flicker to me for a second before he drags the knife across his hand and he doesn't even flinch from the pain. He lets the blood pool in his palm before sticking his hand over the Dauntless bowl and letting his blood sizzle against the coals.

The Dauntless start to cheer and at the same time his father, Marcus, stands up and shouts, "My only son!" before putting his face in his hands and cries. Although it's a very convincing act I see right through it, Tobias told me what that monster did to him. I know he doesn't care for Tobias one bit and there's no way those tears are real. Tobias looks at me as he makes his way towards the Dauntless and I mouth 'I Love You.' he nods before he is swallowed up in the sea of black.

 **A/N First chapter, let me know how I did!**

 **-Adara**


	2. Chapter 2

**T R I S**

I wake up and yawn. I find my 3-month-old baby, Wyatt Matthew Prior, wide awake and babbling to himself. I pick him up and he makes a little squeal of joy at being held. I feed and burp him before just holding him. He is the perfect combination of me and Tobias, with my blonde hair and face and Tobias' dark blue eyes. I just sit with Wyatt until I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say and my mom steps into my room silently.

"Could I get Wyatt ready this last time?" She asks and I nod, handing my mom Wyatt, who was once again babbling to himself happily.

I step out and into the bathroom to get myself ready. I finish and walk back into my room to see my mom cooing over Wyatt. He happily accepts the attention. I walk over to them and as soon as Wyatt sees me he reaches his hands out so I pick him up out of my mom's arms. She pulls me into a big hug and I just stand there shocked before realizing I should hug her back. I wrap a free arm around her and squeeze her tightly.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She whispers to me, once again proving to me that she somehow already knows I'll be leaving.

"I'm gonna miss you too," I say and hug her even tighter.

I finally let her go and we go downstairs to meet up with Caleb and my dad. We all walk out together and make our way to the Hub. I try not to smile, as this is a serious event, but I just keep thinking about how I am going to see Tobias again.

I stand in line with all the other 16-year-olds who are going to choose today. I wait, slowly moving forward as others and called up until it's my turn. I walk up to the platform with Wyatt on my hip. I hear the gasps and whispers of surprise at the sight of Wyatt but I ignore them. I glare at Marcus before I take the knife and carefully cut Wyatt's hand. He starts crying into my shoulder and I cut my own palm. I drip our blood onto the coals and listen to it sizzle. I smile widely and don't try to hide it.

"Dauntless!"

I calm Wyatt while the Dauntless scream and cheer around me. I manage to get Wyatt's sobs to stop by the time they settle down and watch as Caleb steps to the front. I wait for him to cut his hand and let his blood drip onto the stones and to stay with our parents, but he doesn't. His hand goes above the Erudite bowl, I see his blood fall into the slightly red water and I heard Marcus confirm what I never expected Caleb to do.

"Erudite!"

My smile disappears and my jaw drops. Caleb chose Erudite? I lean back and just think, so very confused. It all makes sense I guess, all that extra homework, the amazing grades. Caleb was just smart enough to know how to act and hide his Erudite side.

I soon see everyone getting up and the Dauntless running towards the stairs. I stand and follow wondering why the Dauntless would take the stairs until I see them shouting and cheering as they run down the steps. They don't take the stairs to stay out of everyone else's way, they take the stairs cause it's fun. I run with them and outside. I see them climbing the platform and I start. It takes me a bit longer than everyone else because I had to be careful with Wyatt.

I get up on the platform with the others and when I hear the train and see everyone else jogging I go with them. I manage to tie my jacket in a way that will keep Wyatt secure to my body in case I need both my hands.

I run beside the train and grab the handle and try to pull myself in but can't. A brown-skinned girl sticks her hand towards me and I accept her help. I sit beside her on the train.

"I'm Christina. What's your guys' name?" She asks, looking at me with curious eyes. I smile at her.

"I'm Tris and this is Wyatt," I reply.

We chat idily until I hear some one yell, "They're jumping!"

I look to see everyone running and jumping off the train onto a roof.

"Together?" Christina asks, holding out her hand to me.

"Together," I take her hand and we jump.

 **A/N Second chapter! Tell me what you think should happen.**

 **-Adara**


	3. Chapter 3

I turn myself so when my feet hit my momentum will cause me land on my back and not on Wyatt. I get up and make sure he's not hurt and besides the crying, he's fine, just startled by the landing. Christina and I get up and join the rest on the initiates in front of the man standing on the edge of the roof.

"Listen up, Initiates! I am Eric. I am a leader here at Dauntless and you want to be Dauntless, right? Well, this is the way in!" He says, gesturing to the empty air beside the roof.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" An initiate asks.

"Jump and find out! Who's going first?" Eric asks.

I glance around and see nobody move, so I shout, "I will!" If it brings me closer to Tobias, I'm ready to do it. I step up onto the ledge and look down into the hole in the roof beneath me. I take a deep breath and hug Wyatt closer to me before stepping off the edge and falling through the empty air. I smile at the feeling.

My breath is suddenly pushed from my lungs as I land in something that shapes to my body before pushing me back into the air. A net! There's a net at the bottom! I wait for the bouncing to stop before grabbing a random hand that is reaching out to help me. I am pulled out of the net and come face to Face with brilliant blue eyes. Tobias.

He pulls a small before masking his emotions, even though I can how happy he is in his eyes.

"What, did you get pushed?" He asks.

"No," I reply smoothly and stare for a few second longer until someone speaks up.

"A stiff the first jumper? No way!" A girl yells.

"There's a reason she left them, Lauren. What's your name initiate?" He asks me and I hesitate, Beatrice just doesn't seem to fit anymore.

"You can change it, but choose carefully, you don't get to choose again." He tells me.

"Um, Tris and Wyatt," I say finally.

"First Jumpers! Tris and Wyatt!" Everyone breaks out into cheers and I see a crowd of people I didn't see before. Tobias turns to me and gives me a small smile. "Welcome to Dauntless."

I stand back and I hear another scream and see Christina fall into the net. She gets helped out and Tobias announces it to the Dauntless who cheer again. She comes over to me and Wyatt, looking a little bit distressed.

"I did not expect that! I just hope I don't vomit," She says as she sits on the ground next to me. "How are you still standing?"

"Because I liked it? I feel alright." I say and shrug. Christina's eyes almost pop out of her head in shock.

"You liked that?! How?! I am never doing that again, like ever! I'm all for doing Dauntless things, but dropping into a hole, not knowing what's at the bottom, then getting the breath knocked out of by that net! I think I'm going to stay on the ground for the next few weeks or years!" She rants until everyone has jumped and Tobias and that Lauren girl are standing in front of us. I shush her and turn to listen to them.

"Dauntless-born. Follow me! I assume _you_ don't need a tour," Lauren calls and leads the Dauntless-born away.

"Listen up! My name is Four and I will be your instructor." Tobias, I mean Four, says.

"Four, like the number? What, were One, Two and Three already taken?" Christina asks.

"What's your name, Initiate?" Four yells at her and her face immediately changes into one of regret.

"Christina," She squeaks out.

"Well, _Christina,_ the first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. If I wanted the opinion of Candor smart-mouths I would have joined their faction. Now follow me and I'll show you the Pit," He says and leads us down the hall.

"Clever name," Christina whispers to me, clearly not wanted to get yelled at again. We walk down a dark hallway with lights at long intervals that do nothing to chase away the shadows. We enter an open space full of Dauntless milling about and I see stores here and there, except the way to get there is very dangerous. The stairs and walkways that lead through the Pit have no railing and just drop off to the next level.

"Now I see why they call it the Pit," Christina tells me. Four leads us through the Pit and the sound of churning water gets louder, upsetting Wyatt. He starts fussing, so I just hold him closer and whisper soothing words into his ear.

"This is the Chasm!" Four yells over the sound of rushing water. "This is the line between bravery and idiocy! One jump would kill you, it has happened before and it will happen again! You have been warned!"

Four turns and leads us into a room full of tables and people.

"This is the dining hall, all your meals will be eaten here. Follow me and I'll show you where you're staying." He says leading us out of the dining hall. we walk down a few more hallways and into a room full of beds.

"This is the Dorms. You will be sleeping here during Initiation." He tells us.

"Boys or girls?" Christina pipes up.

"Both. Now, the training room where you'll spend initiation is down the hall on the right."

Everyone starts protesting but Four silences them with a glare. He simply tells us to change then walks out. I find a bed next to Christina and some medium sized clothes on the bed. I wait for everyone else to leave before changing. They're a little big but they'll do. I'll have to go shopping for Wyatt later. I follow Christina and a blonde haired boy named Will to the dining hall. Ready or not, here I go.

 **A/N 1k words, go me! Hope you like my story and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas that you want to happen. See you next chapter!**

 **-Adara**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tobias**

I watch as Bea and her friends walk in the dining hall. She looks so amazing, I missed her so much during the year I was away. They start moving towards me and I almost smile. Almost.

She sits down between me and that Candor, Christina. I subtly reach under the table and squeeze her hand. Tris looks dumbly at the hamburger on her plate and I stifle a laugh. I was exactly the same when I first came here.

"Put this on it," I find myself saying, pushing a bowl of ketchup towards her.

"Thanks," She says, her face red. She hates when she thinks she looks stupid and blushes, but I think she looks very cute.

"Wait? Do you _not_ know what a hamburger is? Woah! That's crazy!" Christina exclaims, shocked.

"Is that what it's called? We eat plain food in Abnegation. It's considered selfish to indulge in fancy, sweet or rich foods, so anything other than meat, potatoes or vegetables is more or less new," Bea explains. She hands off our baby to Christina and starts to eat her hamburger, or tries to.

"Hey, Tris. I want to eat. Is there anyone else who can hold Wyatt?" Christina asks. Bea looks at all her friends, hands full with their burgers and finally lands on me, with nothing left but a glass of water.

"Four, do you think you could hold Wyatt for a bit?" She asks.

"What makes you think you can talk to me?" I ask, being her instructor while also joking.

"It must be because you're approachable, you know, like a bed of nails? Now here, and don't drop him," Bea puts Wyatt into my arms and I'm a little scared. I've never held a baby before. Bea turns back to her friends and continues chatting and eating while I try not to drop or kill my son by holding him.

Wyatt looks up at me with big blue eyes that are almost the same as mine, just a little bit lighter and stares at me in confusion and I do the same. He starts to smile before yawning instead and resting his head on my chest and falling asleep. Not sure what to do I turn to Bea.

"Tris? You can take him back now," I inform her. She just shakes her head.

"No way, that'd wake him up and unless you want a cranky baby screeching right next to you, leave him be. I've learned you don't wake Wyatt up when he's just fallen asleep, otherwise, your ears will bleed. I promise," She says, still shaking her head. "Just hold him for another little while until his breathing changes. Then you can pass him back to me."

I hold him until I hear the change in his breathing pattern then hand Wyatt back to Bea along with a note telling her to meet me in my apartment after everyone has fallen asleep and leave the dining hall.

I have just started to change when I hear a knock on the door, so I answer it, still shirtless.

"My, my Toby. No need to get undressed for me," Bea teases and I smile widely. I lead her to the couch where we sit down.

"You know I'd do anything for you Bea," I smirk at her sitting down beside her. Smiling she holds out Wyatt towards me. I hesitate at first but then take him carefully into my arms.

"What if I end up like Marcus and screw up this kid like he did to me?" I wonder aloud. Tris meets my eyes and gives me a disapproving look.

"Don't you dare think like that, you hear me? You'll be a great father and if you start to drift, I'll be here to keep you in line. Besides, you're already doing better than that sorry excuse of a man." She smiles encouragingly at me. She casually corrects me so I'm holding Wyatt in a much better position.

"Hey, Bea, I don't think I was ever properly introduced to our son. Care to do the honors?" I ask with a cheeky grin directed at Bea who laughs. Wyatt makes giggles along with Bea and it's the cutest thing.

"Tobias Eaton, meet Wyatt Matthew Eaton, your son and my new favorite."

"Hey!"

"What? He's cuter than you are. I'm sorry but you've been replaced." She shrugs nonchalantly but that huge smile suggests she's not sorry one bit.

I missed this, missed her. I wish there could have been some way for me to have been there for her during her pregnancy and the first three or four months of Wyatt life.

I am brought back to reality by Wyatt hitting my face. I glance down at him and he grins up at me, still smacking and waving his hands at me. I grab his hands and kiss them before putting them down and handing him back to Bea. I don't want to give him back but they need to go to the dorm.

"You should probably go now if you want any sleep. You know the way back, right?" I try to keep my smile on my face but Bea looks so crestfallen I can't.

"I... Can I just stay here? I don't want to sleep in those dingy old beds. Please let me stay?" Damn you Bea and those puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. You can borrow one of my shirts, too, before you ask. I don't have a crib for Wyatt, though." I rub the back of my neck nervously.

"It's okay. Let's just go to bed." She picks up a couch cushion and some pillows and makes a crib on the floor by my bed. She places Wyatt in the small, make-shift crib before climbing into bed with me.

"Night, Toby," She whispers, snuggling into my chest.

"Night, Bea." I close my eyes and drift into sleep.

 **A/N Tell me any thoughts you have and what should happen. I want a nice plot twist but I have no ideas. Thanks for reading and i'll see you in the next chapter!  
** **-Adara**


End file.
